


unbreakable

by minty_mix



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mirror Universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Павел Чехов всегда был собственником. А Джоанне Маккой время от времени нужно было об этом напоминать.





	unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unbreakable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115053) by [taylor_renae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_renae/pseuds/taylor_renae). 



Павел Чехов всегда был собственником. То, что принадлежало ему, было его и ничье больше. И если у кого-то хватало смелости поинтересоваться, что ему принадлежит, он, не колеблясь, проявлял силу, демонстрируя свою власть, даже если можно было обойтись без жестокости. У него был простой, но эффективный способ получать кого-то или что-то, что ему приглянулось: сломать. Как только он утверждал свои права на что-то или кого-то и наглядно показывал, что будет с любым, кто посмеет тронуть его собственность, напоминать никому больше не приходилось. Пока в его жизни не появилась Джоанна Маккой.

Ее оказалось заполучить сложнее всего. У нее не только были защитники старше по званию, чем он сам, ее было тяжело сломать. На самом деле Павел не был уверен, что действительно хочет этого. Но просто хотел ее – сломанную или нет. И это его пугало.

Она была бойцом, это было очевидно. Она была сильной, независимой и стойкой. А еще – красивой. Она очень походила на своего отца: тот же нос, тот же угрюмый взгляд и самодовольное выражение лица. Но были и различия: волосы были светлее, кожа и глаза – тоже. И хотя ее южная манера растягивать слова не была такой выразительной, как у отца, Павлу это все равно казалось безмерно сексуальным. От отца же ей досталась драчливость. Павел помнил, как однажды после смены он заглянул в бар, и она тоже была там, сидела за стойкой и потягивала бурбон. Незнакомый энсин подошел к ней до того, как Павел пришел, и теперь флиртовал с ней. Удушающая волна собственнической ревности накрыла его с головой, но в момент, когда парнишка коснулся ее задницы, он в ярости подскочил, готовый порвать его – фигурально или буквально, ему было абсолютно плевать. Но Джоанна встала, схватив энсина за руку, и в мгновение ока заломила ее назад, ломая, как куриную косточку, с громким звуком, который слышали все. И – если откровенно – это была самая сексуальная вещь, которую Павел Чехов видел в своей жизни. Той ночью он сделал ее своей.

В общем-то, по большей части своей. Этого было достаточно, чтобы после смены в медотсеке она шла в его каюту. И этого было недостаточно, чтобы никто – и она в том числе – не сомневался в ее принадлежности. Несколько раз он видел, как она слишком близко общалась с некоторыми членами команды, и в каждое такое мгновение кровь в его жилах вскипала. Каждый раз он дожидался, пока она вернется со смены, и напоминал ей, что она должна забыть о них. Но напоминания его, видимо, были временными, потому что она была странницей, блуждающей звездочкой и нуждалась в напоминаниях каждую неделю, а лучше – каждый день.

Павел не забыл, как однажды он завернул за угол, направляясь в столовую, и увидел, как Джоанна и Сулу флиртуют прямо посреди коридора. Сулу взглянул на него, самодовольно усмехнулся и ушел. Павел стремительно подошел к Джоанне, жестко схватил ее за руку и оттащил в ближайшее служебное помещение, где обстоятельно напомнил ей, кому она принадлежит.

Ее постоянная потребность в напоминаниях, конечно, расстраивала его, но вместе с тем в моменты, когда он неистово ревновал Джоанну, он чувствовал себя как никогда живым. Это было именно то, о чем когда-то говорил капитан Кирк: «Одержимый секс – лучший секс», но хотя тогда Павел рассмеялся и закатил глаза на это заявление, сейчас он только ухмыльнулся, потому что это была полная правда. Ну, почти.

Он помнил один случай, когда во время высадки на планету, название которой он не потрудился запомнить, его серьезно ранили, когда десант попал в засаду. В медотсек его транспортировали на антигравитационных носилках, и он знал, что его спасение зависит от воли случая и от усилия и без того наплевательски к нему относящихся врачей, но когда он увидел, что Джоанна с трикодером в руках стоит над другим пациентом, он почти обрадовался.

Она повернулась, услышав шелест, и он ожидал увидеть на ее лице любую эмоцию от самодовольства до злости и даже безразличия. Но – очень неожиданно для себя – обнаружил там страх и даже беспокойство, которое бросило тень на черты ее лица, когда она, отойдя от пациента, подбежала ко все еще движущимся носилкам. Она бежала за ними всю дорогу и нежно касалась его лица ладонями.

\- Павел, - ее беспокойство определенно не было наигранным. Ее голос звучал так, будто она глубоко опечалена, и лицо ее выглядело так же. – Господи, что случилось? – но Павел был слишком озадачен происходящим, чтобы ответить. 

Врачи не особенно старались его спасти, они работали так быстро и слаженно, как того хотела сами. Но Джоанна бросила трикодер на пол, разбив его, и накричала на них, заставив помочь ему. Спустя мгновение они бросились лечить его гораздо быстрее и эффективнее. Павел и по сей день помнит, как ее глаза наполнились слезами, когда она шептала, держа его за руку, что он будет в порядке. Он и был. Все то время, что он провел в медотсеке, она оставалась с ним, присматривая за ним во время выполнения своих обязанностей. Когда кончались ее смены, она садилась в кресло рядом с его кроватью, гладила его по волосам, пока он не засыпал, и когда он просыпался, то она спала тут же, на одной руке уложив голову, а в другой - сжимая его ладонь. 

Хотя Павла выписали еще утром, он дожидался окончания ее смены, чтобы уйти в свою каюту вместе. И как только они добрались туда, Джоанна толкнула его к кровати, уселась к нему на колени и, скользя пальцами вверх и вниз по его теперь уже здоровой груди, шептала ему, как она была счастлива, узнав, что он в порядке. Той ночью у Павла в жизни случился третий лучший секс в его жизни по его же собственной оценке. И обычно Джоанна после всего уходила к себе в каюту, которую делила с отцом, но той ночью она осталась с Павлом, заснув в его руках и уютно устроив голову на его груди. В тот момент Павел понял, что пока одержимый, собственнический секс прекрасен, секс по любви – лучше него в сотню раз.

До той ночи Павел просто пытался сломать Джоанну, сделать ее одной из своих игрушек, которыми он пользовался, а после – за ненадобностью – выкидывал, как только представлялась возможность. Но после того, как он увидел, что она переживала за него и что после всего произошедшего они не трахались, а занимались любовью; после всех его провалившихся попыток сломать ее и просто сделать своей; после всего, что случилось после его ранения, он понял, что Джоанна Маккой была несокрушима. И это, вероятно, было хорошо. Возможно, он мог сделать ее своей иначе.

Ее действия после того злополучного десанта смущали и пугали его, но вместе с тем Павел не знал, что делать с Джоанной, точнее – что он чувствует к ней. Ровно до того момента, как она добровольцем не вызвалась добровольцем уйти в десант и не была похищена. Тогда Павел по-настоящему задумался о том, что должен был сделать задолго до этого. Он не мог влюбиться в Джоанну, это было просто невозможно, но тогда почему он чувствовал себя так, как в момент его ранения чувствовала себя Джоанна? Спустя восемь часов после ее похищения от нее не было никаких вестей, а на планете не обнаружились ни ее следы, ни следы ее похитителей, и Павел не смог спать после окончания своей смены. Первые четыре часа он бродил по комнате и пару раз пытался заснуть, но потом понял, что это бессмысленно, а потому вернулся на мостик, игнорируя удивленные взгляды, вызванные своим странным поведением.

После трех дней мучительно медленных и тревожных поисков ее нашел десант, состоящий из ее отца, капитана Кирка, коммандер Спока и нескольких краснорубашечников, двое из которых не вернулись. После окончания своей смены Павел стремглав помчался в медотсек, где его встретил доктор Маккой, который был еще более раздраженным, чем обычно, и который угрожал, если он сейчас же не уберется из отсека, накачать его наркотиками так, что он месяц не вспомнит даже свое первое имя. В ту ночь Павел не спал снова. Он вымотался, и он знал, что либо упадет в обморок от истощения, либо кто-то заметит его слабость и убьет в ближайшее время. Но все равно он не мог перестать вспоминать о том, как выглядела его Джоанна, лежа на больничной койке без сознания. Стоп. Его Джоанна? Как это произошло?

Он навещал ее каждый день после окончания своих смен, пока два дня спустя она не пришла в сознание. Ее выписали и дали разрешение покинуть медотсек незадолго до конца его смены. Павел пришел за ней и с облегчением заметил, что она очнулась и что она в порядке. Только злость на то, что ему ничего об этом не сказали, и непонятное смущение из-за того, что он чувствует что-то подобное, омрачали все впечатление. Но он постарался отодвинуть все это на задний план и просто отвел ее в свою каюту. Он уложил ее на кровать и медленно, ласково целовал щеки, нос и губы и шептал, как он рад видеть, что с ней все в порядке, вспоминая, как в прошлый раз Джоанна делала то же самое и улыбаясь от ощущения дежавю. Той ночью у Павла в жизни случился второй лучший секс в его жизни по его же собственной оценке.

После случившегося Павел наконец-то смог поспать, прижимая свернувшуюся клубочком Джоанну к себе и чувствуя ее дыхание на своей груди. Утром он выскользнул из своей каюты на смену (существенно опаздывая из-за долгого сна), оставляя ее спать, ведь ее отец, конечно же, дал ей один выходной, и позволяя себе наконец подумать, что же Джоанна Маккой значит для него. И после мимолетного отрицания, он осознал, что она действительно значит для него гораздо больше, чем кто-либо когда-либо значил.

Он решил пожертвовать собой ради нее – он окончательно принял это решение, когда после окончания смены на мостике направлялся в свою каюту, чтобы признаться ей. Она, ее отец или кто-то другой могли бы убить его за это признание, расценив его как обычное откровение или как проявление слабости, но это был риск, на который он был готов пойти. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Джоанна все еще была в его кровати. Она лежала на животе, положив руки под подушку, и волосы ее восхитительно разметались вокруг головы. Простынь, которой она укрывалась, едва прикрывала спину и ноги, открывая взгляду мягкую кожу. Он подошел ближе, мягко касаясь ее и самозабвенно проводя ладонью вверх и вниз. Она обернулась и открыла глаза, он улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в щеку, увидев ее светло-голубые глаза. Она улыбнулась ему в ответ, а после посмотрела наполовину смущенно, наполовину недоверчиво.

\- Ты был так нежен со мной, Павел, - сказала она, хриплым ото сна голосом и сильно растягивая слова.

На его губах расцвела легкая улыбка.

\- Я просто беспокоился о тебе.

Она удивленно выгнула брови, отчего недоверие в ее взгляде только усилилось.

\- Беспокоился?

\- Да, беспокоился, - он сел рядом с ней и взял ее за руку. – Джоанна, пока ты была на той планете, я не мог спать, и это заставило меня понять, что ты для меня очень много значишь. Больше, чем кто-либо другой. Я раз за разом пытался тебя сломать, как и все, что я делал своим, но ты несокрушима, Джоанна Маккой. И я хочу, чтобы ты была моей, не взирая ни на что.

Она улыбнулась ему, по-настоящему улыбнулась, и согласилась, позволив Павлу поверить, что они могут быть вместе. Вместе они могли бы управлять Империей, беспощадно и играючи уничтожая тех, кто встанет на их пути. Русский Вундеркинд и Несокрушимая Девушка. 

Той ночью у Павла в жизни случился лучший секс в его жизни… во всяком случае, до этого момента.


End file.
